1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to ski boots and more specifically it relates to a toe leveler for a ski boot.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous ski boots have been provided in prior art that are adapted to angle the legs so that skiers will lean forward when skiing. When the skiers are on flat surfaces with their skies removed it is difficult to walk because of the angle of the legs. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.